


[VID] Bus de Yada

by hartknyx



Category: Magic School Bus & Magic School Bus Rides Again (Cartoons 1994-2018), Magic School Bus (1994)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2020, Festivids Treat, Gen, Song: The World is Just Awesome (Boom de Yada) (Discovery Channel), Subtitles Available, boom de yada, get messy, make mistakes, take chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartknyx/pseuds/hartknyx
Summary: The world is just too awesome to stay home today 🌎♥
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] Bus de Yada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



**Source:** Magic School Bus (1994)  
**Song:** The World is Just Awesome, by the Discovery Channel ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Discovery-channel-the-world-is-just-awesome-lyrics))  
**Length:** 1:06  
**Download:** [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/q7ewjug95d2g2vm/bus+de+yada+signed.mp4/file) (.mp4, 95 mb)  



End file.
